The Mysteries of Matthew's Disappearance
by abyssjoey
Summary: Jenro, the mystery-solving tactician, on their way to Caelin, is baffled at the mysterious disappearance of the eerie Matthew. Little did he know of what he's gotten himself into.  Mysteries Series


The Mysteries Series

The Mysteries of Matthew's Disappearance

"Another battle, and another mystery might ensue," Jenro, the eerie tactician slash detective, was writing in his case file. It was the battle by the borders of Caelin, and the enemy has took hold of a ballistae, a weapon that is deadly if not dealt with quickly.  
>Lyn and the others were preparing for the upcoming battle, sharpening their spears and swords and buying a few vulneraries in the nearby item shop, when Matthew approached both Lyn and Jenro.<br>"Ah, Lady Lyndis, Jenro," the casual thief said, while Lyn and the young tactician turned to him, "I have some minor...business...to attend to. I'm unable to join you. If you need any of my possessions, please take them now."  
>"And what exactly is this minor...business...you dare speak of?" Jenro said, closing his case file, "Your presence in this battle is a must, Matthew. With your supreme agility, you could dodge those ballistaes that could be trouble for the others, say, Florina and Nils."<br>"Jenro's correct, Matthew. Besides, what will you be doing with this...business...you hide from us?" Lyn said.  
>Matthew just grinned, and spoke, "Well, umm...it's nothing you need concern for Lady Lyn. It's just minor...business...and you need not worry of such things."<br>With that, Matthew disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
>"That Matthew's hiding something, and I'm far too sure this is another mystery I need solved for today," Jenro thought, as he opened his case file, and wrote something on it.<br>Matthew's acting weird. He's hiding something, and I need to find out what it is.

Then, it was time for the battle to begin. And due to Jenro's superb and flawless tactics, it ended quickly with a flash.  
>"That's because this is Lyn's Tale, and Lyn's Tale offers no form of challenge, I presume," Jenro stated to no one in particular.<br>Due to the quick end of the chapter, Matthew has not yet returned from his minor...business...and everyone's tired of waiting.  
>"Matthew hasn't returned yet! Oh! This makes me all so pissed!" Serra screamed. Everyone else turned to her, and an eerie silence started.<br>"Serra, why do you talk as if you already knew Matthew?" Erk asked.  
>"Umm...no! I meant, oh why he hasn't returned yet with his...business...that's what! It doesn't mean anything else, nothing more...I swear!"<br>Another eerie silence.  
>"Moving on," Jenro stated, as he flipped open his case file book, revealing a chibi drawing of Matthew, and the time he began his minor...business.<br>"No one else is pretty close with Matthew here, right? Being a thief that just joined in our group for an unknown reason," Jenro continued.  
>"I bet he's hiding something sinister," Dorcas said. Rath agreed.<br>"Yup, Dorcas is right, there may be a possibility..." Jenro stated, "The question is what he's up to, and what his minor...business...is."  
>"I think I have an idea, if it may be possible..." Lucius stated, while she took on a pious position, "Maybe he could not handle the pressure, the feeling he could not resist deep down in his bladder, that he needed some private location to release all that energy that he kept inside for so long."<br>"Umm...what exactly does that mean?" Nils asked, "Speak English."  
>"He might wanna...oh such a word I could not speak of!" Lucius said, looking all flustered, "Oh Saint Elimine! I could not contain this any longer! Forgive me for acting this way!"<br>An eerie silence.  
>"Okay, let's ignore that statement by Lucius." Jenro said as they look at Lucius running away in a girlish manner, "Any other thoughts?"<br>"He might..." Wil thought, "Have a relationship with someone here, that Matthew's gonna surprise her with a bunch of flowers!"  
>"No way, all the girls are mine!" Sain shouted in fury.<br>An eerie silence.  
>"Oh! Matthew's not like that!" Serra exclaimed, looking flustered, but she wanted it. She could imagine the handsome Matthew surprising her with a bunch of daisies, and saying that he didn't feel the same way as he did back then to Leila any longer.<br>"Serra...give me your hand." Matthew said, as he knelt before Serra, after she obtained the daisies from Matthew.  
>"In...in MarRiAGe? OH MATTHEW, HOW SWEET OF YOU! B-but I promised Lord Hector my hand is only for his..." Serra shouted with glee.<br>"That scum doesn't matter, so does Leila. You're the only person my heart beats for, Serra, and such a thing will never change," Matthew said, acting out of character.  
>The others stared at Serra daydreaming, and an eerie silence ensued.<br>"Oh well, let's ignore that shall we?" Jenro said. Everyone agreed.  
>"Umm...pardon, but suppose Matt's got some personal...business...or something? He did speak of a business, did he not? Like, say, an accessory shop or a clothing store, or an armory..." Kent advised.<br>Everyone's thoughts flew away, imagining Matthew doing such an act.  
>"Welcome to the armory! These are all the weapons we have for sale," Matthew said wearing clothes of a weaponsmith and a moustache.<br>"No, it can't be possible," Everyone said in disagreement.  
>"This is getting more baffling with every second," Jenro stated, thinking hard, "We have no hint of what Matthew is up to..."<br>"Umm...Matthew seems to be a nice guy, well, that's what I think of him...maybe, really, he's just...going to a spa to relax or something?" Florina suggested.  
>"I think she may be right," Ninian said, "Matthew's probably...stressed out from all of this, that he needs time to relax and...purify himself."<br>Everyone's thoughts flew away, imagining Matthew being massaged by a masseuse.  
>"Aaahh...this is the life," Matthew said, while he was being massaged by an enigmatic hooded guy with red hair. He was revealed as Jaffar.<br>"Ahh, you're a really good masseuse, aren't you? I feel...purified." Matthew said.  
>"..." Jaffar continued to massage Matthew and...purify him.<br>"Well, maybe not..." Jenro said. Everyone agreed.  
>"If he's planning something sinister," Dorcas said as he raised a hand. All the others turned to him, "He might be some sort of assassin sent by the enemy to ambush Lady Lyndis from behind."<br>With that statement, everyone turned to their backs in their fighting stance, ready to beat Matthew into a pulp in case he really was going to assassinate Lady Lyn. Indeed, they saw Matthew.  
>"Hey, guys! Wh-what is this all of the sudden?" Matthew shouted, raising both his hands. All the others were staring angrily at him.<br>"You're going to assassinate my lovely Lyn, are you?" Sain shouted, pointing his lance to Matthew's chest. A drop of sweat streaked down his cheek.  
>"N-no, I'm not! What are you talking about? What do you mean I'm gonna assassinate Lyn?" Matthew shouted as he easily evaded Sain's lance.<br>"You are a spy of Lundgren!" Jenro shouted, as he pointed a finger to Matt. Dorcas sent his hand axe whirling towards Matthew but he evaded it. Wil, Erk and Rath started shooting him, while Kent rushed toward Lyn to protect her from harm. Florina, Serra, Ninian and Nils hid behind Sain.  
>"You guys are crazy!" Matthew said as he evaded every attack.<br>"Then why have you been gone for so long! We knew it! You went away to go meet up with Lundgren!" Wil shouted.  
>"And plan to stab Lyn through the back when we weren't looking!" Dorcas stated.<br>"Well, I can't really determine whether you guys are nuts or just plain dumb..." Matthew said, "I just had a..."  
>Then, all of a sudden, Sain gagged Matthew with his stinky headband.<br>"You're going to perish, cur," Jenro stated, "Your words will never save you...from being vanquished eternally!"  
>Everyone started to applause, and Sain and Dorcas lift him to the ballistae and tied the ballistae's strings to Matthew.<br>"I thought you liked Matthew, why aren't you going to defend him?" Erk asked Serra. Serra just grinned.  
>"It's fine by me, I know my imagination will never take me to his heart. I'm happy with Lord Hector-at least he values my love. Farewell, Matthew." Serra stated, and she lit a candle.<br>"Any last words before you die, betrayer?" Jenro stated in a sinister way. Sain released Matthew from his stinky headband.  
>"Ptafh! That stinky headband smells bad," Matthew said.<br>"Now prepare to die!" Jenro shouted, raising both his hands in the air. Wil was about to launch Matthew in the air, when all of a sudden...  
>Time stopped.<br>"Oh, what the-what is this now!" Jenro exclaimed. Then, the Tactician Goddess appeared in front of Jenro, looking once more displeased.  
>"Well, well, well, look who we have here...betraying the Law once more," the Tactician Goddess announced in her gentle voice.<br>"Ugh! What have I done wrong?" Jenro asked.  
>"You may not, and are not able to, tie someone and launch him from a ballistae. It is...against the Law."<br>"What Law is this you are speaking of? Is it not possible to do such a thing that, indeed, may seem as normal however brutal it may get?" Jenro explained.  
>"No. It is inevitable, tactician. I will send you back to where you belong." "You're taking me back to Earth?"<br>Then, all of a sudden, a magic circle emerged on the ground below Jenro. The Tactician Goddess really was serious.  
>"Enough of you breaking the Law-the way things work here in Elibe. Farewell."<br>He saw himself, slowly disappearing. Time was still in its paused state-Matthew not moving, so is Wil, Lyn, Dorcas, Ninian and the others.  
>"I can't believe this. I can't go back. I will NOT go back!" Jenro shouted, trying to defy the magic circle that slowly shifted him. It was no longer possible.<br>Then, all of a sudden, a horserider, clad in platinum-silver armor, arrived and grabbed Jenro, and the tactician started to become whole once again.  
>The horserider pointed his spear towards the Tactician Goddess, and with a flash of blinding light, she disappeared.<br>"I won't allow such things, T.G." the horserider said, as Jenro rode on his black horse. He took off his helmet and revealed his serious face, deep brown hair, and his light complexion.  
>"Pardon, but who are you?" Jenro asked, baffled at the sudden intake of action.<br>"Jenro, the mystery-solving tactician," he replied, "My name is Miguel, the Tactician Defender."  
>"The Tactician Defender?"<br>"Yes. I am the one who fends for the tactician during his activity in Elibe. This continent, Jenro...it is indeed full of mysteries. The Law that the Tactician Goddess speaks of, it binds this continent together. It is the Law-the rules-that control Elibe, and if I may say...limits...Elibe."  
>Jenro just nodded.<br>"You happen to know that Elibe...it is yet but a fantasy. It is far from reality. The limits in this world concur to its...being surreal."  
>Jenro cleared his throat, and said, "I have noticed that indeed, since this is my second playthrough - I have repeated history once more. I realized that I am a controller and what I do greatly...affects this continent."<br>"Indeed, Jenro, indeed."  
>"But what of the Tactician Goddess? Who is she?" Jenro asked.<br>"The Tactician Goddess is the force that limits the tactician from disrupting this continent. She is the Command. Every bit of defiance to the Law that binds Elibe together will greatly displease her. But, I am the Aid in which rides forth, during the tactician's time of need. Whatever you will for me, I shall do so."  
>Jenro just looked at him, and nodded.<br>"Very well, tactician. Move on, move forth. This is your world, the world of Elibe. It is indeed full of mysteries. We will meet again."  
>Jenro went off his horse, and Miguel rode off.<br>Then time suddenly returned to its normal state.

"Matthew. I am deeply sorry for accusing you." Jenro said. Earlier, Wil and Sain had untied him from the ballistae. Everyone else in the legion was in lament as well.  
>"I would accept that. Its not a feat to be riled up at all, Jenro." Matthew said.<br>"Matthew...perhaps now would do well to tell us what you were up to." Lyn asked the thief.  
>Matthew cleared his throat and started explaining. The real truth was, indeed he asked around for intel concerning Lyn's grandfather.<br>Jenro, during all of this, disappeared from the scene. He sat down on the grass and rested his head on the rock. Castle Caelin could be seen just a few miles away. Jenro closed his eyes.

End.

A/N: That was indeed a dramatic ending. Another update of the mysteries series. This is a series, so it would be wiser to check out my stories and see all the others. It has been 5 years since I first played Fire Emblem 7 and started the Mysteries series and this one was rather fun to make. Watch out for the next installment. Keep your comments coming! -abyssjoey


End file.
